The Lost Crow
by fvwibv8y3474btg
Summary: After the Dark tornament everyone assumed Karasu was dead, even Karasu himself. now he's found him self in a strange human home under the care of a Human girl, Jessie. KarasuxOOC PG13(for hopeful till the end) R&R please
1. What

A/N: yes I know I should finish the others. I'm already planning on the next chapter for The Lie. Any way I know this sounds weird, every time you see Karasu in a fic it's either a KarasuxKurama probably rape and kidnap fic, or completely random. This is different, yes it is romance, but it's Karasu/OOC. Please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Slowly, slowly his lavender eyes opened.  
  
"Wha-where am I?" Karasu asked. The last thing he remembered was the death plant sucking away his life and the pain that went with it. But he felt nothing but comfort.  
  
Something was wrong. This couldn't be heaven he'd committed to many wrongs. And hell sure shouldn't feel like this.  
  
"Oh good you're awake" came a cheery female voice.  
  
"Wha?" Karasu turned his head to look at the owner of the voice. He blinked a few times. This girl was obviously human. She had slightly pale skin, and shoulder length brown hair. Her eyes were a deep blue/green color ((if you know anything about multiple allies it means her eye color can be various shades of green or blue depending on the lighting.)), and she had a kind smile planted on her lips. She was wearing a simple outfit, white cotton long sleeved shirt and blue jeans, no jewelry and no make up. Not that she needed it. Her cheeks were naturally rosy.  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" She walked over to him  
  
"Huh?"  
  
" You must still be tired." she stroked his forehead and he stiffened. "Sorry"  
  
Karasu didn't reply.  
  
"My Name's Jessie, what's your?" She asked in a desperate attempt to make conversation.  
  
"Karasu" that was all he said.  
  
"Karasu" she tried it out on her tongue "what a nice name" she smiled at him. He didn't like her, to cheery and happy.  
  
He wondered silently how he got here; he thought for sure he'd died.  
  
" I found you?" Jessie said  
  
"Huh?" could this girl read minds?  
  
" I thought you might want to know how you got here... you see I found you, you were lying in the middle of the woods, you were all beat up and you clothes were torn badly." Jessie said the last part softly, blushing slightly.  
  
Karasu then realized that he was wearing black cotton pajamas, not his normal clothes. Not only that but his mask was gone too.  
  
Jessie blushed more  
  
Karasu glared at her.  
  
'Stupid human' Karasu thought.  
  
Jessie touched reached over and touched his shoulder  
  
"Sorry" Karasu continued to glare at her.  
  
" You know jut by touching you I could make you, and part of you explode."  
  
"Yes I know" Jessie said and the started to unbutton his pajama top.  
  
"You do?" Karasu asked slightly surprised that she knew and still was touching him.  
  
" I do" she started to clean his wounds, and then re-wrap them in new bandages. The he saw her hand they were covered in bandages. "When I first picked you up, I think you had some defense system, but it was to weak to do any permanent damage." she continued to tend to his wounds.  
  
He could tell that all the way up her arms were bandaged; he had no idea what else was. He felt an uncharacteristic pang of guilt. He pushed it away feelings were the last thing he needed.  
  
"They're all done. You should probably get some sleep now" Jessie said. She started to stroke his head and hummed softly, the tune seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it. Very soon he was sound asleep  
  
DIVIDER WORDS  
  
Another for the "What If" series.  
  
Good,bad,delete? Review please.  
  
Yes Jessie is the name of my friend, no the character isn't after her. 


	2. I Don't Know

A/N: It's been almost a year since I first wrote this and I haven't attempted to updated at all since then, Since I've been updating a lot of stuff tonight I figured I'll work on this too. On Jessie's character, she does seem kinda Mary-sue-ish, and I'll work on fixing that. I never have used the character before, so she's not developed at all, and I know nothing about her. but trust me, she's far from "perfect". This story needs some MAJOR twicking.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, accept Jessie, she's my original.

Chapter two

I don't know

* * *

Karasu turned his head to look out the window next to his bed. Three months, three months he'd been unconscious, he could barely believe he'd been so weak to be in a comma for THAT long. 'Kurama did a pretty bang up job on me' he thought dully. 

The waning moon shined brightly, and the stars twinkled peacefully. Karasu almost smiled, Makai didn't have sky. He'd never seen stars until he came to earth when he was sold to Toguros at the age of ten. The Toguros worked him so hard he never had any time to stare at the sky. The room that he was given was up in a tower with no windows.

To a bird demon, a small damp tower room, with no outside air getting in, and no window to see out of was absolute hell. But he'd gotten used to it, so much so that that small dark room became comforting.

Now he was in a rather large room, surrounded by pillows blankets, and enough stuffed animals to cause a fluff avalanche. Every thing was bright. Even with no lights but the stars and moon the room seemed bright, and welcoming.

Karasu turned his head to look at the door as it slowly creaked open. He really couldn't move anything else. Even his yokai was down enough that he couldn't do any permanent damage.

Jessie peeked her head in, when she saw he was still awake, she walked in, shutting the door behind her. Silently she walked over to Karasu, and sat down on the stool next to his bed. He found it odd that even though it was one in the mourning she was still wearing day clothes.

She slowly reached out a hand; very gently she petted his carefully. Karasu glared at her.

"Is there something you need?" he snapped. Jessie quickly with drew her hand.

"Ah… no, well, actually" she fumbled for words.

"Well?" he demanded.

" I just came to check on you. Is there anything you need?" she asked softly. Karasu glared at her for a moment then turned his head away, back toward the window.

"Go away" he mumbled.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She said after a few quiet moments.

"What is?" He questioned, still not looking at her.

"The sky, the moon, the stars. It's beautiful, isn't it?" Said asked him again. Karasu turned his head back to look at her.

He studied her for a long moment. A question formulated in his head, one that he'd been meaning to ask for a while, but just couldn't find the right words.

"Why?" he said so softly she barely heard him.

"What did you say, I couldn't hear," she said.

"Why?" he asked a little louder.

"Why what?"

"Why did you help me? I have nothing to give to you; I don't even know you! Do you even know who I am?" His voice rose with every syllable, until he was almost shouting.

Jessie at there, thinking for a moment or two. " You needed help," she said simply.

"That's it, that's the only reason?" He asked, shouting now.

"Now calm down! Look I suppose this sounds stupid but I wanted to have someone who needed my help, I've been alone since I was really young, I've always had to depend on my self, and I'm ok with that. But know one expects anything of me, nor does any one need me. I wanted to be needed." She said. Smiling embarressedly. "Stupid isn't it?"

Karasu turned his head to stare at the ceiling. "Yeah it is…" he said. She looked away. "But I suppose it makes since" He concluded.

Jessie smiled at him. "You're really sweet," she said. Leaning over she kissed him lightly on the forehead. Then she turned and walked out, shutting the door behind her.

Karasu starred after her for a moment. She'd kissed him. HIM! "Kami, she's weird" Karasu mumbled. Slowly, very slowly his eyes shut and fell into a gentle sleep once more.

* * *

A/N: I finally got my lazy but up and updated this, I realized I had A LOT of room to work with here, so here's the update. I'll try to update sooner. I apologize if it starts to not make since toward the end, or it sounds stupid. I'm drifting in and out of sleep as I write this. 


End file.
